It has long been known that the majority of animal species have senses which are much more acute, on average, than that of humans. Indeed, many animals communicate and mark their territory through the use and deposition of naturally occurring chemical compounds, typically produced by a variety of glands or through the animals' excrement itself.
Hunters, researchers and photographers all utilize this knowledge by attempting to attract a particular species to a given location through the use of an animal attractant that is specific to the type or sex of animal which is desired to be hunted, studied or photographed.
Currently, there are many animal attractant products available on the market today. The most common way of dispersing these scents so as to attract a particular animal is either through drip systems or wick pads, a cotton swab-type product whereby a hunter or the like would drip some of the scent onto the swab and then place the swab in trees branches approximately 5 feet in the air around the hunting or photographing location. The object is to have natural wind currents pick up the odor emitted from the cotton wicks or drip systems and disperse them accordingly.
While these known systems are successful to a degree, they suffer from several logistical problems. Firstly, they are difficult to store and transport, typically involving many glass containers and applicators. Moreover, the actual preparation of the site chosen for dispersal of the scent is tedious, time consuming and very often disruptive to the surrounding wildlife during its application, a result which is obviously counterproductive to the application of the scent. Likewise, the effectiveness of the scent dispersal relies greatly upon environmental conditions which remain largely outside of human anticipation or control.
With the forgoing problems and concerns in mind, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a scent dispersal apparatus which overcomes the above-described drawbacks while maximizing effectiveness.